Plongeant dans l'océan, se perdant dans tes yeux
by F.only
Summary: OneShot ByaxIchi sans prétention ..


• Titre : Plongeant dans la couleur bleu nuit de l'océan, se perdant dans l'ambre de ses yeux  
- Auteur :  
- Genre : Drame, romance  
- Byakuya x Ichigo  
- Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo  
- Rating : K

Note : Voici un petit OneShot qui date mais que j'avais envie de vous montrer. Bonne lecture.

Note 2 : Ce O.S. aura un lien avec une fic que je posterais prochainement ...

**Plongeant dans la couleur bleu nuit de l'ocean, se perdant dans l'ambre de ses yeux**

C'est toujours quand on ne sais plus quoi faire pour être utile, pour montrer que l'on existe que l'on fais les pire connerie. C'est toujours quand on essaye d'éviter la souffrance que celle ci nous frappe de plein fouet.

C'est aujourd'hui que lui a décider de faire sa nouvelle vie. C'est aujourd'hui qu'il a décider de s'évader et d'effacer son passé. Il se trouve maintenant au dessus du fleuve de Karakura suspendu a l'air admirant son reflets. Un air de profonde lassitude sur son visage, il relâche tous ses muscles, il relâche la pression, il laisse éclater ses cœur souffrant, la tristesse coulant a flot, il voit les bulle d'air s'échapper de sa propre bouche. Il ne respire plus et attend de toucher le fond de cette immensité d'eau car le fond du gouffre de la vie, il l'avais atteins depuis si longtemps.

Tout devient plus foncé, plus flou. La tête lui tourne, ses poumons recherche de l'air, son coeur n'arrive plus a suivre.

L'adrénaline de voir ce que tous mérite un jour. La joie de voir la fin de ses problème de ses obligations.

Lâchant son précieux partenaire, il se laisse entrainer par la spirale de la mort.

Mieux vaut mourir en tant qu'âme pour être sur de tous effacer. Mieux vaut mourir définitivement pour être sur de ne plus y penser.

La plénitude des sentiments qui traverse la ville par son reiatsu relâcher. Sa faiblesse qui pour une fois le soulage.

Son être intérieur qui aimerait sortir pour continuer de vivre.

Mourir là ou tout a commencer ... Les souvenir commence a défiler. Sa rencontre, le début de toute l"histoire. Le début de leur sentiments après maintes batailler. Il voit son amour tuer son ennemi, il se revoie encore tombant a genoux poussant un cris déchirant au sol. Il se repasse sans cesse le moment de la fin de sa vie mené avec lui.

Le souvenirs de tout ses sentiments. La peine, la tristesse, le coeur qui se sert, la poitrine qui lui fait mal, les doigt qui se crispe sous la soudaine monté de larme. La fin d'une vie magnifique malgré les dure épreuve ainsi que les liens créer. Le début du désespoir. Le début d'une vie sans but, sans rêve. Le début d'une vie sans amour.

C'est pourquoi y mettre fin est la chose la plus censés pour lui.

Toujours coulant au fond des eaux, petit a petit il perd conscience .. petit a petit il se sent partir ...

Il a tout perdu il y a une centaine d'années et après s'être reconstruit il a de nouveau tout perdu il y a vingt ans ...

L'histoire se répète sans cesse ... quelle tristesse ...

Ne plus pensé a rien, juste oublié ...

Demain il renaitra dans un autre monde, dans un autre univers, autour d'autre personne et sans souvenir de sa vie passer ...

xxxxx

De l'air frai, la douce brise du soir. Respirant un grand coup la bonne odeur épicer non loin de lui, il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de se qu'il faisait. Le froid le prend d'un coup le faisant greloté. Il prit conscience de ses vêtement mouiller et désagréablement gelés. Une source de chaleur se posa sur ses joues. Sa conscience revenant petit a petit, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais il ne vit qu'un amas de tache flou mais il sentait clairement quelqu'un pencher sur lui.

Il entendis quelqu'un lui parler ... une voix masculine mais tellement douce ...

Quelque chose en lui le réagir. Il chercha a étudier le reiatsu de la personne au dessus de lui.

Ce qu'il avait cru, ce qu'il avait espérer .. celui qui l'avait tant manquer .. était là.

Ouvrant les yeux une deuxième fois, l'image plus net, il put découvrir des cheveux roux ainsi qu'un regard hypnotisant.

C'était lui .. l'amour de sa vie ... celui qui était mort il y a vingt ans...

Il entendit encore la voix de cette homme l'appeler. Ses larmes se mirent a coulées et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Un seul prénom traversa les lèvres du shinigami

- I..Ichigo!

Le jeune homme le regarda surpris. Comment connaissait il son prénom? Une multitude de question se bousculer dans la tête du roux. Une impression de déjà vu lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'homme tombant dans l'eau, un sabre a la main. L'impression d'avoir deja était liés a cette homme aux cheveux noir si doux et au regard si pénétrant.

Une bulle se crée, seul eux s'y trouvait. Byakuya était si heureux mais en même temps attristé. Il savait que cette homme la n'était que sa réincarnation et que par conséquent il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Pourquoi devait il être si faible face a lui?

Le roux essuya ses larmes et le regarda avec tendresse.

- Byakuya ... enfin ...

Vivant avec l'être aimé pur l'éternité, il a put enfin découvrir le bonheur éternel ...

xxxxx

Fin


End file.
